A Very Merry Family Reunion
by Singkatsu
Summary: In which Selena finally decides to visit her parents, and decides to bring her girlfriend Luna along for the ride. A two-part story.


_A/N: A two-part answer for a challenge given to me by the all-powerful Kuneko, whose challenges I must obey. I hope everyone is as amused by the thought of this pairing as we were._

Sometimes, Luna was surprised at how well things had turned out. She ran a successful business with her sister, had a group of friends that would kill for her, doted on a niece who she adored, and had a stable relationship with someone who challenged and loved her. Granted, that last one had come as a bit of a surprise.

She'd hated Selena from the moment she first saw her. Her air of haughtiness; her smoldering, contemptuous gaze; the way she'd flip her hair condescendingly at everyone who she considered beneath her; it was all enough to set Luna's teeth to grinding and for her body to burn up. At first, she'd confused that for hatred, and the other woman had obliged her. Eventually, however, Luna had had to face the fact that the pull she felt toward the other girl wasn't to punch her in the face, but actually to kiss her senseless.

Luna hadn't always been the best at separating attraction and hatred. It kind of made her a walking love-hate cliché.

But, bygones were bygones, as her grandmother always used to say, and one argument about dancing during the fireworks festival had led to an anger fuelled kiss and then something more. Luna was still sure she'd won that argument though - who sets up a stage facing _away_ from the fireworks when they're the main event?

But, Goddess help her, sometimes things in her life were more complicated than she wanted. Selena's parents, who she hadn't spoken to in _years_ , had finally decided to contact her last week, and had asked her to visit so they could talk. Which obviously, in _Selena_ speak, meant that Luna had to come with her and meet her parents.

"They're going to hate you," Selena had said, draping her arms around Luna's shoulders. "I'm so excited."

Luna huffed in annoyance, pinching her girlfriend's side playfully. Of course, her girlfriend had just had to break the news to her while they were in bed. "You're such a brat."

"I know, but you love me for it," Selena husked out in return.

"I tolerate you," Luna corrected affectionately, cuddling into her girlfriend. A quiet, but stubborn, "Well, I tolerate you more" made the smaller girl laugh hysterically.

And now they were at Toucan, and Luna had spent the first 45 minutes raving about how gorgeous Toucan's beaches were, sure that Selena was starting to hate her life choices. She'd be damned if she didn't make her girlfriend squirm a little as payback for what was undoubtedly going to be an awkward evening.

Sue and Samson were waiting by the porch, dressed in their finest and with the most hopeful smiles in the world. It didn't take long for the two of them to push into the couple's personal space.

"Mom," Selena wheezed out, her body language screaming discomfort at the tight hug Sue and Samson had her in. "Dad."

"Pumpkin," Samson was tearing, and Luna could barely contain herself at the look of horror on Selena's face. "I always knew you were hiding something from us, what with your surly attitude and all, but you shoulda know we'd love you no matter what."

"What?" Selena looked just as confused as Luna was.

Sue detached herself from the mess, moving hesitantly toward Luna, before sticking her hand out to shake. At least, that's what Luna had assumed she was doing before she was dragged into a hug of her own.

"Thank you," Sue said to her gratefully, "For helping our daughter come to terms with who she is."

The girlfriends threw bewildered looks at each other over the parents' shoulders.

"I think your daughter was plenty aware before she met me."

"Of course, of course," Samson said, finally done with his squeezing. "Still," he sniffled, "things might have been different if we'd only realized that our daughter was gay."

"We're sorry, Selena," the apology wasn't something that sounded easy for Sue to say. "If we'd just been a little more attentive, then maybe you wouldn't have run away. We're sorry we forced you to hide and doubt your sexuality for so long."

Luna smirked to herself. So _that's_ what they thought. If only they'd realized that Selena's rampant sexual nature had led her to bedding nearly half the town. Luna doubted that she'd ever really doubted her sexuality at all. Oh, this night was going to be fun.


End file.
